jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Junior
This baby ''T. rex'' is one of the dinosaurs featured in the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park The Lost World: Jurassic Park In the film, Roland Tembo, a big game hunter on the InGen Hunters, attempts to capture an adult male T. rex using its baby to call for help. InGen's new CEO Peter Ludlow, Hammond's nephew, breaks the infant's leg (albeit in a deleted scene) and Roland, along with his hunting partner and friend Ajay, perches in a nearby tree, hoping the baby's cry for help will be answered. During the fiasco at the hunters' camp, caused by Nick Van Owen and Sarah Harding freeing the captured dinosaurs, Nick found the infant rex and free it. Nick then takes the animal with Sarah back to the trailer, where Nick puts a muzzle on its jaws, while Sarah puts a cast on its broken leg. Knowing that its cries can be heard and answered, Kelly Malcolm asked her father to take her to some place safe. The baby rex's cries are eventually answered when its parents arrived at the trailer's camp site, and throws one of the SUVs off the cliff. Nick, Ian, and Sarah managed to finish repairing the baby's broken leg and release it back in the wild with its parents. The infant would later be recaptured by Ludlow's team, and get shipped to the new Jurassic Park facility in San Diego via his jet. Ian and Sarah would later arrived at the facility to find and retrieve it. They plan to use the infant rex to lure its father, who is also captured, taken and wreaking havoc in the city, and take them both back to the ship to bring them back to Isla Sorna. The plan works, and in his attempt to retrieve the infant, Ludlow gets wounded by the adult, who leaves the rest of the killing to its baby. Sarah managed to tranquilized the male in the nick of time before the order to kill it can be done. Both the adult male and baby rexes are then transported back to Isla Sorna, where they're reunited with the female, and are seen on a plain next to the Stegosaurus herd and a flock of Pteranodon. Jurassic Park-inspired video games * The baby rex appears in Chaos Island: The Lost World. In some missions the player's objective is to bring it back to its parents, or to find it. * The baby rex appears in the fourth and fifth stages of The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. Toy line * The baby rex appears in The Lost World Series 1. It is codenamed "Junior". Trivia *According to Nick, the baby T. rex in The Lost World is a female. *It was once believed the the sub-adult T. rex that was killed by the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park III is this individual animal. This would later be proven false as the rex seen in the third movie is a male. *The baby T. rex and its father also appear in the IDW Jurassic Park comic series Redemption, but only in a flashback when it reveals that Ludlow survived, ableit disfigured. *New evidence shows juvenile Tyrannosaurus had feathers and had longer skulls. *In the film it was mentioned the juvenile was a couple of weeks old; it would have been too long for it to be that old. *A few other characters like Roland and Sarah both said it was a male. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toy Line Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:1997 Category:Carnivores Category:Small Carnivores